Heroes Unleashed
Ben 10: Heroes Unleashed is an extended episode of Ben 10 heroes united series with a guest appearance of Raven Batman and Kid Flash. Plot The story begins with a fight between Ben and Rex because rex Insulted Sumo -slammer so ben became mad Gwen and kevin are trying to keep them away from each others.You idiot sumo salmmer is the best show ever he is better than you even Ben said.oh really it's about bellies wear underwear sucker rex said.Guys stop that stupid firght Gwen said.Kevin hate's Rex so he helps ben.you are dumber than I thought Sumo slammer is the best :P Kevin said.Meanwhile a mysterious rift opening in the downtown.Dr.Rebecca Holiday was making a scan on the town searching for something but she discovered that there is something coming from the rift to Ben's dimension so she called rex.Rex there is something weird happened in the downtown like what happened when Alpha came so take ben and go find out what's happening there Rebecca said.I got that Dr.Holiday Rex said.okay now it's emergency idiot we have to find out what's happening in the downtown Rex said.Stay here I will go alone ben said.You both will go now it's an emergency Gwen said.FINE ben and rex said.then ben turns to Jetray and Rex uses Boogie Pack then they set off.Mean while in the downtown.What the ???? where are we ?? Kid flash said.I don't know but stay with me don't go far until we know Batman said.hey both of you who are you and what is that place???? Raven said.who are us?? are you serious you don't know the coolest guy ever kid flash from young justice??? oh com'on Kid flash said.stop it flash,hi I am batman from the justice league who are you ?? Batman said.I am raven from teen titans Raven said.oh I know you you are the devil girl Robin told me about you Batman said.What???he said that I am devil I will kick his.....Raven said.Ben and Rex arrive.wow wow wow we have company pal Rex said.Who are you and what are you doing here ???? Ben said.no way again guys what the hell that place which no one knows us here Kid flash said.okay,My name is Ben Tennyson and this is my assistant Rex Salazar.what ?? your assistant are you fucking kidding me ??? rex said.do you wanna fight again Ben said.Hey hey stop it what the hell is going on here ??? Raven said.suddenly two other persons come from the rift they are OWL MAN and RED--X.I will tell you what is happening here teen girl Red-X said.who is that jerk Rex said.it's the biggest nightmare in our life he is Red-X Raven said.is he a bad guy ??? Kid flash wondered.Stop it flash it's serious situation batman said.wow you are here too batman it seems like a party for heroes owlman said.you too what going on here bat man said.vilgax comes with Aggregor to join the party. I will tell you what is going on here Vilgax said.we opened this rift between dimensions to bring the most powerful villains here to rule this dimension 3:) mo hahahahahahaha(evil laughing) Aggregor said.by the way we have a present for you Rex salazar Vilgax said.really do you even know who am I ??? Rex said.Van Kleiss rises suddenly.maybe he does't but I know who are you Rex Van Kleiss said.oh damn it looks like we have some troubles guys ben said.ben turns to Fasttrack.here we go Fasttrack said.he rushes towards Vilgax and tries to punch him but vilgax avoids the punch and he gives it back to Fasttrack.Fasttrack turns back to ben.oh he is too fast just like me Kid flash said.focus flash we have to beat them all batman said.Try to and we will kick your butts Owlman said.Villains alliance GOOOOOOOOOO Vilgax said.guys let the game begin rex said.I will take care of Owlman batman said.me and raven will take Red-X on Kid flash said.what??? com'on you let three people to us Rex said.are you afraid little Rexy ben said.Rex doesn't afraid let's go monster guy Rex said.ben turns to Diamond head and then he shoots Vilgax and Aggregor with cascade of diamond shots.vilgax uses his shield to defend himself.Aggregor uses his spear and he makes it like a fan to defend.its pay back time Aggregor said.Vilgax and Aggregor both of them attack ben in the same time and they knock him down.oh its too hard to face them both and I am alone Diamond head said.Meanwhile Rex faces Van klies.oh rex you became weaker than before Van klies said.oh really take this.Rex uses the big fat sword and attacks Van Kleiss,Van Kleiss avoids the attack and he puts his claws in Rex's chest rex screams.Release me you idiot what are you doing ??? Rex said.I am just absorbing your omega nanite Van Kleiss said.Mean while,Batman faces Owlman.Batman gives a punch to Owlman in his face and another punch in his belly, Owl man falls on the ground.oh you are stronger than before aren't you??? Owlman said.and you are still weak bat man said.you suddenly,Owlman rushs towards Batman and gives him a sucker punch.You underestimate me batman Owlman said.Mean while,Kid flash and Raven face Red-X.Flash make a tornadow around him with your speed Raven said.I got that Flash said.kid flash makes a tornadow around Red-X and Raven tries to contain the tornadow but Red-X throws a shurikens towards Kid flash and he hurts him.flash falls on the ground and loses his consciousness.oh flash,what did you do to him X raven said.me nothing I only shoot him with poisoned shurikens Red-X said.what the hell??? are you insane???? you idiot will pay so much Raven said.Raven's powers become out of control and she become mad,her clothes turned to the white form.GO TO HELL YOU JACKASS Raven said.raven shoots Red-X with black mana balls and he falls on the ground Raven circles his neck with powers and she tries to kill X.Batman sees her.oh Raven calm down we will cure Flash just let him go Batman said.No I won't this poison is very poisonous he won't survive so I have to kill this idiot too Raven said.Ben turns to chromastone and he rushs to reflect the Revan's beam away from X in order to save him and he Succeeds to save him.Raven falls and lose her consciousness too.why do you help I tried to kill your friend Red X wonderd.because we don't kill we just put the villains in the prison to take thier punishment Chromastone said.Owlman and Van kleiss see that situation and they decides to stop fighting.What are you saying I brought you to here and you will obey me and do what I am saying kill them Vilgax said.Hey you idiot you are not our master we will do what we wanna to do Owlman said.we are leaving this dimension Van Kleiss said.Mean while Dr Rebecca called Caesar Salazar before to come and to return the villains back to thier dimension.Caesar comes and opens the rift again to them.Hurry up guys you have only five minutes to leave this area Caesar said.okay we are leaving Van klies said.Ben tennyson thank you for helping me I won't forget that ever Red-X said.NO one gonna leave this dimension until I say so Iam your master Vilgax said.you are you idiot We are partners Aggregor said.You are not my partner bow to your master Vilgax said.Aggregor doesn't bow ever to any one Aggregor said.Vilgax and Aggregor start to fight each others.Guys seriously you have to leave Caesar said.Com'on guys we have to leave but what about them(Gax and Aggregor) batman said.Just leave them to us now go go Rex said.before you go guys here is the cure for kid flash Caesar said.Thank you batman said.bat man gives the cure to Kid flash and he becomes consious again.oh man I felt that my head was too heavy Kid flash said.Hurry up Flash we have to go batman said.Batman carries raven and goes into the rift.And now we have fight to complete robotboy ben said.But....but....but what about those idiots(Vilgax and Aggregor) rex said.Oh don't worry I called the plumbers to take care of them ben said.okay do you wanna make a race ??? Rex said.You got that ben said.ben turns to Fasttrak and runs away Rex uses Rex Ride and goes after Ben.Meanwhile Vilgax and aggregor still fighting.I am the master you idiot go to hell Vilgax said.Aggregor has no master we will not work together again I quit Aggregor said.oh really that's better son of a bitch Vilgax said.and.......CUT.the end. . Major events *Cartoonnetwork's Heroes facing the Alliance of Villains from Cartoonnetwork . *Aggregor and Vilgax broke the Alliance. *Kid flash,Raven and Batman came in Ben and Rex's Dimension. *Ben saved Red-X from death. *Raven's powers became out of control. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rex *Rebecca Holiday *Caesar Salazar *Raven(Teen Titans) *Batman *Kid Flash(Young Justice) Villains: *Owlman *Red X *Aggregor *Vilgax *Van Kleiss Alien used: *Fasttrack(X2) *Jetray *Diamondhead *Chromastone Rex's machiens: *The B.F.S *Boogie Pack *Rex Ride Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:DC Category:Generator Rex Category:OutBreak